


The Redemption of Solo

by reddottedpaper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost(s), Force Sensitivity, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddottedpaper/pseuds/reddottedpaper
Summary: Ben Solo survived Palpatine's defeat alongside Rey. After sharing a kiss, the two must decide what steps to take next.This story takes place right after the kiss, it can stand alone but I am urged to write more parts to this story as my heart is broken and I know no other medicine than to fix the ending myself.(Update: This story is a one-shot as I have decided to not continue it. Thank you for reading.)
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Kaydel Ko Connix & Rey, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron & Leia Organa, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	The Redemption of Solo

  
There were no sparks and no thunder, no force or sprouts of energy once they kissed, she didn't even register warmth. His lips felt cold and tasted of his own blood and Rey wanted nothing else. He was so human.

_Ben._

They parted and her eyes witnessed a smile of the man she'd wanted to meet for so long. His eyes shined and a flush crept up his cheeks.

_Ben._

Rey absentmindedly touched his lips, his cheek, she smiled as big as he did. She brushed away his wet hair and Ben embraced her. As tight as when he thought she was gone. As tight as he wanted. His big hands locked her in but Rey felt safe.

The monster shed its mask and found out it could breathe without it. Ben heard silence and began sobbing into her shoulder. No more voices striking him down every night, no more whispers bouldering his mind. He was a boy who found his way back home, and Rey was there to let him in. She held him for what felt like hours, until the walls started to crumble.

"Ben. We need to go."

His head shot up and he silently agreed, standing up. His legs trembled but he walked straight by Rey's side as they headed outside the temple. They exchanged no words, only a soothing touch when Ben growled in pain or supporting pat on the back when one's step was wary.

"My ship is up there," Ray gasped hopelessly, sizing up the monstrous statues guarding the entrance platform.

"Stand in the middle. It goes up."

Ben lead her onto the platform and it started moving towards the light on top.

"Right. You were here before," she noted.

Suddenly, Ben collapsed to his knee with a grunt and Rey was right next to him.

"Are you okay?"

His breaths were shallow but he powered through. One look into her scared eyes gave him enough shame to stand back up, he let her support him.

"Rey," he looked away from her, "I shouldn't be."

Her hand crept up his chest, to where she put a hole just a few hours ago, but it didn't linger, she continued to his heart, feeling it beating. He felt so happy. So ashamed.

"What are you saying, Ben?"

"I can't go with you."

"No," she moved her fingers to his face and made him face her. He let her. The fire in her eyes made him familiarly uneasy. "You _must_ go with me." She was adamant.

"Rey. I'm the reason-"

"You're the reason I'm alive. Me and the people up there, the rebels, too."

He didn't believe her but she wasn't having any other option. The platform landed on top and they walked towards her ship. Ben let go of her and stayed behind.

"Go."

"I'm not going alone." She stood her ground and stared him down like a child. Then she realized what a mistake she was doing. He didn't need another master. He didn't need an order. He needed home. Her face eased up, "Please, Ben."

"Rey, I want to go with you," he pleaded almost. His voice stayed strong but she read his body shake with fear. "But I _can't_. I don't belong."

"Ben," she whispered and made the distance between them disappear. "It's your home. Your mother built the resistance, she fought for what you just achieved. We stopped this. The war."

He wanted to agree with her. He wanted to be proud of himself, to see his mother be proud of him. His father giving him a pat on the cheek and the typical smirk he love hated. But that was ridiculous.

"I was what she was fighting against."

"Kylo Ren was," she said and hugged him tight, their foreheads touched. "You're _Ben Solo_."

He looked her in the eyes and her smile weakened his form, he almost stumbled, smiling back. She radiated warmth and kindness he craved.

"Rey, I can't go with you," he gasped out each word and took hold of her hand, "But please don't leave me."

She questioned his intentions. But she understood, settling his face in her hands, she brushed his hair clean off his face, smiling. "Don't be afraid. I'll be with you." They locked each other in a stare both of them got goosebumps from.

"You won't be alone, Ben," she said and it sounded like poetry to him. If he was to ever hear a voice in his head again, he wanted it to be this, to be Rey's.

He was scared but he wasn't alone. He saw his father telling him he's strong enough. He got all this way already. He was strong enough to face his doing and accept responsibility. No more running. No more hiding. His mask was long gone.

He followed her to the X-wing of his grandfather, the ship he fanboyed over so much.

"I always wanted to pilot it," he mumbled with a weak smile, trying to brave himself with a light thought.

Rey gave him a sly look and smiled wide, handing him the helmet. He took it carefully like a treasure, despite the conflict the past brought him, lingering over him like a shadow, he felt boyous joy, as he would when he was little, and smiled.

"It's a one-man ship, tho," he shrugged and handed the helmet back to her. "You should fly it. I'll be right behind you."

"Will you?" she asked him playfully, she trusted his words.

"If you don't shoot me down, I will," he joked, she seemed concerned. He helped her up into the cockpit and stepped away. Rey felt safe and content watching him walk to his fighter, she knew his way was the same as hers.

-

Once she was in the air, she set the coordinates towards the rebel's base. There were no doubts in her mind about her past, her present or future. She was Rey. Her parents loved her. And she was stronger than her name. She won over her name. She earned to be herself in a world rid of the Sith. And she earned it side by side with Ben.

The jungle was dark but lively, the rebels were celebrating and cheering all throughout the night. Luke's X-wing landed and Rey jumped out of the cockpit and ran to alert the airspace guards of Ben's arrival.

"Poe! Rey! It's Rey! She's back!" yelled Finn and grabbed the more-than-tipsy general by the arm and dragged him towards the ships.

They arrived to the clearing to see only very confused Rey. Once she saw them, her face eased up and a teary smile made her way to her face.

"Rey!" both of them yelled and launched at the girl with a hug. She embraced them back just as tight.

"I'm so happy that you're okay," she choked.

"Likewise," sniffed Poe who sobered right up.

Finn was already full blown crying when he leaned away from her, smiling like a little kid, basking in the sight of her being in one piece. "What happened?! We looked for your ship! What took you so long?!"

A small ship thundered through the dark clouds above the unaware celebration happening among the trees below. A tie fighter.

"Finn!" Poe stumbled backwards, "Call for the admiral!"

"No! Hold on!" Rey stopped both men from running off. "It's no one dangerous."

Both Finn and Poe were filled with doubts but stayed still as the three watched the fighter land among the rebel ships. Steam emerged from the exit platform as it reached the ground.

Ben walked out, finding the steam much more annoying when wearing no mask, his legs weak and stumbling. The surroundings felt so alien, dark and unwelcoming, he almost lost his footing. He stopped walking once he saw the two men, Rey's friends and partners. Both of them had their blasters trained at his head.

"Stop it!" she slammed their arms down. They sprang right back up.

"Rey, that's Ren! He found us!" Finn yelled and fought against her.

Rey stepped between her friends and Ben. The situation froze.

"Please, set the blasters down," she pleaded with a calm voice and her eyes were truthful.

"That man single-handedly caused the death of hundreds of my people! Our people!" Poe yelled and he wasn't in the wrong.

"I did," spoke Ben.

Rey looked at him anxiously and Finn and Poe both shut up.

"And millions more on the planets we destroyed," Ben's voice cracked.

"Well, at least you're honest," barked Poe and aimed the blaster back up.

"Shoot me. I'm okay with that."

"Ben," Rey choked and Finn and Poe noticed it.

He looked into her sad eyes and cursed himself for making her feel sadness. Together with the pain and suffering he caused her in the pass. He wanted nothing else than her smile. His eyes faced Poe's and Finn's.

"I deserve punishment for what I did. And it can be death if you want. I'm here to face it. I'm here to help."

Poe cracked a desperate chuckle. "Help?! You think we need _your_ help? Now that you've lost?"

"Ben saved my life. He helped me defeat Palpatine. He came for me." Rey spoke and Poe felt like a child. Finn lowered his weapon. They both stared at Ben, at the tall brooding man who was their biggest nightmare and now, their savior. "Ben's turned. He's not Kylo Ren."

Ben swallowed hard, processing hearing his name, his real name, dancing on her tongue so easily and gently, she'd paired it with words he wouldn't have dared to say. He hung his head low.

"I want to help," his deep voice murmured. Poe stared at him and Rey in disbelief. It couldn't be. But it was. His blaster went back into the holster and Rey's face eased up.

They brought Ben in front of the resistance heads, together with the generals Poe and Finn, away from the celebration, away from the eyes of the rebels.

Somehow, being surrounded by people who wanted to kill him didn't feel unfamiliar to Ben. He sat down in front of them, shackled, despite Rey's arguments, defeated and harmless, he calmly listened to their judgment.

"So how exactly can we be sure that you've actually turned?" asked Poe and Rey let him have her scorching look. "What? We need to be sure." He looked back at Ben. "Is there, like a light, that comes on when you don't feel like murdering people?"

"I guess my sense of humour was left with the Sith," shot back Ben and the atmosphere felt even more thick but Poe smiled. Not an easy smile, a tense smile of stuborness.

"See? A good person would have smiled."

"General," commander D'Acy said firmly, "Stop the bickering. May I speak?"

Poe took a step back and Finn gave her the word. She looked into Ben's eyes and he sensed she was scared, they all were, even when he was in front of them shackled.

"You must realize that, despite Rey's testimony, it is more than hard believing a man of your, " she caught herself not knowing what to say, "reputation, to suddenly come here and request asylum. We've all lost loved ones and friends to your empire."

Ben's head hung low and Rey sat next to him and held him. Everyone stared and the commander lost her words.

"Princess Leia ordered countless missions to bring her son back. To have him join the Resistance and stop the war," the young lieutenant Connix spoke, "She didn't want just peace in the galaxy. She wanted her family back together."

Ben mustered his strength and looked into the young woman's eyes. She was strong but her voice was weak. He sensed something very powerful inside of her but it wasn't fear. It was love.

"She was like a mother to me. To the whole resistance. She wanted nothing but to have you here," she took steps towards him and Ben leaned back.

"I believed General Organa my whole life and she never wronged me," she offered him her hand and Ben stared at it in surprise. She gave him a smile. "You and Rey are the hope we've been waiting for. I welcome you, Ben."

Rey smiled big and wide and squeezed Ben's arm as he gently took Connix's hand. She helped him stand up. She wasn't fearless, but she was kind, and Ben was eternally grateful. He bowed his head and she returned it.

"Connix is right. I believed Leia and I believe Rey. If what you did is true," Finn looked at Rey and she smiled, "and Rey never lied to me," he smiled a bit too, but warily, he looked back at Ben, "you can stay. I'll keep an eye on you." He crossed his arms with a blaster in one hand, as to demonstrate.

Ben gave him a grateful nod and the two shared a few seconds of mutual look into the soul. Ben sensed force inside Finn. And Finn sensed that he sensed it.

"I know what it's like wanting to stop doing something wrong," Finn spoke and this time it was truly from the heart, with no fear or anxiety, "It's not easy to get away from it without help. You'll find it here."

Poe smiled a little. What Finn was to him, Ben was to Rey.

"You gotta laugh at my jokes," Poe threw at Ben.

"Make them better."

"This guy is on a thin ice," murmured Poe towards Rey.

-

The commanders decided to allow Ben into the Resistance. Being accepted into his mother's family meant for Ben cloud nine and he couldn't believe he didn't fall off it yet. The strength of Leia's people to hope and try again with him left him astonished.

He knew he was strong, but every single resistance member out there was stronger. Fighting every day, even when it felt hopeless. He felt close to them for once, he stood against his master, his fate, he did what he wanted and longed for. And he knew it was right.

He was forever grateful for the words of his father. Even if he wasn't really there. He wished, he hoped he knew that he loved him. That he was sorry. So so sorry.

His tears wet the dry sand below his feet, the empty hangar he was sitting in echoed the sobs he couldn't hold in.

"Ben," said a soft voice and he felt his skin prickle with goosebumps. He looked up.

She stood there, Leia, looking down at him with love in her eyes. Ben fell to his knees, seeing her so clear and so close.

"Don't put this all on yourself," she spoke in a tone that reminded him of lullabies. He listened to her.

"I'm on the right path," he sounded so proud, so happy to finally be where he was.

"Yes you are." She smiled. "We are so proud of you Ben," she whispered with happy tears in her eyes and Luke appeared beside her. They hugged side by side. They were so powerful and they both made mistakes, just like Ben. Yet they stood in front of him, basked in force, speaking to him through a link stronger than their physical form.

"I'm sorry. For everything," mumbled Ben.

They didn't answer to apologies.

"Take care of the people, Ben," spoke Luke. "Take care of Rey."

" _We'll be always with you_ ," Leia said and touched Ben's cheek. He felt her warm hand and his eyes teared up. "Your father was right. You are strong enough."

They both stepped away from him. He saw Leia, he saw Luke, he saw his grandfather, he saw Ben Kenobi, master Yoda, Jedis he only ever read about as a child, standing side by side in front of him. Cheeks wet with tears and knees dirty from the mud on the ground, Ben stared into space where he saw them as they slowly dissppeared. His family, his ancestors, people he loved, people who loved him back. The strongest of Jedi. On his side.

"Hey!" rang out Rey's voice and Ben turned around, stunned.

"You okay?" she inspected his wet cheeks and gave him a supportive smile. He just watched her eyes wink, her hair twirl around her ears, her nose wrinkle with a grin, and he smiled back at her.

"I've never been better."

She gave him a big teethy grin and pressed her helmet into his arms.


End file.
